This study is designed to determine if an educational computer game, an assignment to a case manager, access to a toll-free asthma telephone hotline, and a greater exposure to specialists in asthma care can improve asthma symptoms in children and increase their well being. This study employs a randomized, controlled design to evaluate the effects of this multi-faceted intervention in underserved children, aged 5-12, who have asthma. The goals are to determine whether such interventions result in improvement in quality of care and decreases in direct and indirect costs.